


Sightless, Free

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Years after Noctis restores the dawn and starts to rebuild Insomnia, Ignis miraculously begins to regain his sight. But sometimes it overwhelms him, the inbetween vision, and he needs to shut out the light once more. Only Noctis can give him that, because only Noctis has his unwavering trust. And only Noctis understands what it’s like to crave the darkness.





	Sightless, Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> For Raya, with whom I share a poetic appreciation for blindfolded Iggy, and who also deserves more Ignoct porn. 
> 
> Based off [THIS animation](https://mommychikki.tumblr.com/post/165097016039/taegi). Cheers!

The room was bright, that much Ignis could see. From the windows to his right, sunlight filtered in between the panes and played across the carpet. Warmed his bare feet where he stood unmoving, face to the far wall. Waiting, ever patient. 

It was his eyes that had brought him here to Noctis’ empty office behind the throne room of the Citadel. His damaged eyes, eyes which bore the scars of a fateful sacrifice, and which for more than ten years had left him blind to the world he’d once viewed with such clarity. Ten years had been a long time. 

During that darkness, he’d struggled to rebuild himself, to relearn even the most basic tasks without the aid of his sight. Cooking, grooming, stairs - to eventually wielding a dagger and fighting for those who still looked to him for protection. And he learned to do it all  _ well _ . In the end, his blindness had become his greatest strength. 

But then, without warning, his sight had begun to return. Slowly, of course, mostly lights and shadows and shapeless blurs moving in a dizzying chaos. It was vision devoid of color or recognizable patterns, a confusing  _ inbetween  _ that was often less bearable than the darkness he'd grown to accept. The doctors called it a miracle. Ignis, however, knew it was just another cruel trick of the gods. 

Some days, like this day, he craved visual silence. A lesser man might have clawed out his eyes at the frustration, but Ignis had something far more effective. He had a king who understood his pain where no one else could. He had a lover with whom he trusted his very life. He had  _ Noctis _ . 

Right on time the door swung open behind him and he heard Noct enter the office. Heard heavy footsteps falter just inside the entrance - surprised at the presence of an unexpected visitor - but they hesitated only for a heartbeat. As always, Noctis simply  _ knew _ . 

Without a word he continued into the room, making straight for his desk with clear, purposeful strides. Set down the files in his hand and removed the heavy jacket from his shoulders. All the while, Ignis remained still, his face to the far wall and his hands motionless at his sides. 

When Noctis at last approached him, it was with the confidence of a seasoned King. "All I've got is my tie," he said, voice like wine as it spilled down Ignis’ neck. "Hope that’ll do."

"It will." 

The conversation ended there. Words were no longer needed as Noct slipped into the welcoming space against Iggy’s back. Warm, solid, his lips brushed over the line of fine hairs at the nape of that slender neck, while with his fingers he worked open the knot of his tie. 

There was a rustle of expensive fabric. Noctis shifted closer, and Ignis held his breath as two strong arms folded around him from behind. They moved up his body, unhurried in their intimate embrace, until Iggy could sense Noct’s hands hovering in front of him. He knew what would come next, and he shuddered with anticipation. 

Cool silk grazed the bridge of his nose. Slid over his skin like running water as the tie was drawn up, up to his eyes where the deafening lights were at last silenced. Calm settled over him in the wake of the darkness; the breath he’d been holding left in a sigh, and he leaned back against Noctis’ frame before his legs beneath him could give out completely. 

At his obvious relief, the lips on the back of his neck spread into a smile. Noct looped the ends of the tie together behind Iggy’s head and tugged, the silk drawing taut across his face and the firmness of the knot at the base of his skull pulling yet another gasp from his throat.

_ Too tight? _ the lips against his skin whispered, and Ignis could only answer with a shuddering breath.

_ Perfect.  _

Noctis grinned. The sharpest of his teeth raked over the side of Iggy’s neck when he opened his mouth, and his tongue flicked out to taste him, to savor his need. There was no resistance; only the sweet indulgence of Ignis giving himself over completely, turning his head to the side in order to grant his king more access. Pleading with him silently to take control, to fill the rest of his senses,  _ to command him.  _

And thus their game began. 

The nips and kisses continued for only a moment longer before that expert mouth disappeared. Noctis stepped back, moved to the right. The sound of his boots on the carpet guided Iggy after him, and though his own steps were tempered, tentative, he followed his king right up to the edge of his prominent desk. Right to where Noctis was waiting for him, seated in his father’s chair with his legs spread to either side. 

Stopping mere inches away, Ignis held his breath. 

He could sense Noct in front of him. A combination of his heat and a scent that was uniquely him; the scent of soap, of hair products and the strawberry flavored candies he’d snuck into his shirt pocket. There was the sound of his soft but excited breathing - Ignis could imagine his lips parted in anticipation - and a low creak of leather as the king leaned forward in his seat. 

Noctis’ fingers were silent as they reached out for him. They stroked over the pressed fabric of Iggy’s pants, the smoothness of his belt and then to the buckle there. Gently, almost reverently, slid the leather out of its clasp and allowed the open ends to fall to either side. Smiled at Ignis’ intake of breath as his fingers moved next to tease his hardness through his clothes. 

“Come closer,” Noctis hummed, and helped to guide Ignis into position. Trembling hands, bereft of their usual gloves, sought balance on steady shoulders. Ignis leaned into his king as his toes curled in the lush carpet in time with the sound of his zipper being dragged down.

“ _ Highness. _ ” A hiss, or perhaps a prayer, when the first hint of cool air touched his flesh. Since Noctis entered the office, Ignis’ body had been steadily reacting to the tension, the subtle vibrations on the air that had made his mind buzz. But as his cock was released by those skilled, familiar fingers, and Noct’s mouth drew close enough to feel his eager heat, Ignis gave in completely. 

Blood surged south as his desire peaked. He swelled between Noct’s fingers in a rush, let out a shuddering moan at the near dizzying sensation of it, and had it not been for his grip on his king’s shoulders he might have been reeled right off of his feet. 

“So sensitive,” Noctis mused, casually stroking the pad of his thumb through the wetness at the tip of Iggy’s cock. “Tell me how it feels.”

“ _ Nh,  _ Noctis I-“ Ignis’ next words were lost in a gasp as warm lips replaced the fingers encircling his flesh.  _ The feeling was _ …. How could he describe it? Like fire kissing its way up his spine. Like Ifrit himself were stroking, licking, teasing him, making the room spin and his gut tighten with molten pleasure. He could  _ feel  _ and  _ hear _ Noctis with such intensity that it drowned out all else; in fact, it wasn't until his king moaned around him that Ignis even realized he'd been clutching at jet black locks. 

He started to uncurl them, started to stammer an apology between breaths; but Noct wouldn't hear it. He made such a needy sound around the cock in his mouth that Ignis was forced to tug at his hair again just to stay grounded. The earth seemed to fall out from under him as he was swallowed back deeper, further into his king’s inviting throat. He might have moaned, or maybe it was more of a cry - but it was the only warning he could give before a sudden climax ripped through him. 

Cock pulsing, he spilled himself down Noct’s throat with mind-numbing force. Shuddered and gasped at the pleasure electrifying his every nerve, even long after his orgasm had subsided and he stood shivering in the center of the room. 

At some point, Noctis had pulled off of his cock, mouth and hands alike abandoning him in the aftermath of climax. But they were back just as quickly, higher this time as Ignis was kissed, slow and deep and filling his senses with his own taste. Shuddering again, he clung to his king’s shoulders and allowed himself to be guided back against the desk. 

Noct was swift with the rest of their clothing. His shirt joined Iggy’s pants on the floor, followed by white briefs and his own black leather belt. Ignis’ legs opened for him, closed again around his waist to pull him in, and they both moaned at the first touch of skin against skin. A quick rummage through the top drawer of the desk, the sound of a cap being popped open, and then the sensation of slick, bold fingers between his cheeks had Ignis gasping once more for breath. 

One by one they slid into him. By the third, Ignis was arching off the hardwood and moaning with abandon into his king’s mouth. Bucking up to seek friction even as he rutted against pale, scarred knuckles. Again and again, until at last those fingers left him, only to be replaced with an even sweeter heat. As Noctis’ cock filled him, Ignis let his head fall back and his mouth drop open in a silent plea. 

Only Noctis, only his king. He wanted to be fucked, to be claimed until all he knew was the taste, the scent, the  touch of his love. He didn't need his eyes to feel Noct in body and soul, he never had. And now, with his sight bound and his nerves alight, it had never been more true. 

_ Noct _ , he cried, the name spilling from his lips in an untamed rhythm.  _ My King. My heart. I am yours forever. _


End file.
